Pięć po trzeciej
by Kai Shouri
Summary: One-shot. W nocy czy w dzień, w zimie czy w lecie - dla nich zawsze pięć po trzeciej.


Zainspirowane piosenką "Pięć po trzeciej" Popiołu - po przeczytaniu zalecam się zapoznać.

* * *

Wpięła we włosy małą różyczkę, umieszczając ją tuż nad lewem uchem i przejrzała się w lustrze z uśmiechem. Poprawiła nieznośny, rudawy kosmyk włosów, który wymknął się z koczka i odsunęła się od lustra w przekonaniu, że wygląda naprawdę ładnie.

Zerknęła na paczuszkę leżącą na łóżku obok, teraz już otworzoną, i siadając na łóżku, po raz kolejny przeczytała liścik. Syaoran, mimo tylu lat znajomości, zawsze ją zaskakiwał. Uśmiechając się radośnie, przystanęła przy zaszronionym oknie, czekając niecierpliwie na jego przyjście. Kot otarł się o jej nogi, mrucząc prosząco o pieszczotę. Wzięła go na ręce i machinalnie przeczesywała miękkie futro.

W jej polu widzenia pojawił się rower, a na nim sylwetka młodego mężczyzny. Kierował jedną ręką, manewrując ostrożnie po lekko śliskiej nawierzchni międzyblokowej uliczki. W lewej dłoni trzymał wielki bukiet złocistych kwiatów.

* * *

Wąska droga wiła się pośród lasów, a nad jezdnią pochylały się lśniące lodem gałęzie sosny. Cieniutka warstewka delikatnego, świeżego śniegu zasnuwała asfalt, znikając za każdym razem, gdy dotknęły go ludzkie stopy.

W ciszy mroźnego popołudnia leśną drogą szła wolnym krokiem para. Rudowłosa dziewczyna przytulała się do ukochanego, co rusz wskazując okrytą wełnianą rękawiczką dłonią kolejne urokliwe drzewo. Wokół nich biegał pies, piękny młody husky, radośnie kłapiąc zębami, by złapać wirujące w powietrzu płatki śniegu.

- Piękna, nie? - zapytała Sakura, wskazując Syaoranowi jedyną w okolicy brzozę, której jasna kora odcinała się od ciemnej zieleni sosen. Brązowe, zmizerniałe liście, które nie zdążyły opaść przed niespodziewanym przyjściem zimy, wyglądały z dala jak lodowe rzeźby.

- Bardzo ładna - zgodził się chłopak, bardziej zainteresowany jednak swoją towarzyszką niż drzewem. Roziskrzonymi orzechowymi oczami przyglądał się dziewczynie, jej rudym włosom wymykającym się czapce i zielonym, radosnym tęczówkom. - Zaraz muszę wracać. Która godzina?

- Pięć po trzeciej - odpowiedziała mu, zerkając na wyświetlacz komórki wydobytej z kieszeni. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi dziewczyny, Syaoran przykucnął, przejechał dłońmi po asfalcie, zbierając dłońmi śnieg.

Jej śmiech zmieszał się ze szczekaniem psa. Nagle znaleźli się na środku drogi, bawiąc się i śmiejąc, zaraz za zakrętem, nie myśląc nad niczym oprócz siebie nawzajem.

Gdy Sakura usłyszała pisk opon, było już za późno.

_Zobaczyła maskę i zamknęła oczy... _

* * *

Z radością znów zasiadł za kierownicą. Nie spodziewał się, że po długim wyjeździe tak bardzo brakowało mu po prostu jazdy - bez konkretnego celu czy kierunku. Przemierzając ulice miasta znanego sobie od dziecka, młody mężczyzna na bieżąco wybierał trasę. W końcu uciekł spomiędzy bloków, wjeżdżając w tereny podmiejskie. Pod wpływem spontanicznej decyzji skręcił w lewo, wprost na wylotówkę. Przejechał jeszcze kilka kilometrów, po czym ominął wjazd na autostradę, kierując się w stronę lasu. Jego szkarłatne auto reagowało szybko, jego dłonie pewnie trzymały kierownicę. Nie mógł jechać zbyt szybko, bo prószył śnieg, ale i tak cieszył się jazdą.

Przed nim pojawiła się boczna dróżka wiodąca przez lasy. Lekko przycisnął gaz, uważając, by nie przesadzić. Tą drogą prawie nigdy nikt nie jeździł, mógł więc zaznać drogowej samotności. Zerknął na zegar przy radiu. Pięć po trzeciej.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc zakręt. Zwolnił nieco i nagle z rosnących przy drodze krzaków wypadł spory, czarno-biały kształt. Nie stracił zimnej krwi, szarpnął kierownicą, omijając zwierzę. Autem szarpnęło, niemal wyrzuciło go na drugi pas.

Przed sobą miał dwójkę ludzi. Zrozumiał ułamek sekundy wcześniej.

_Było już za późno, zdążył zamknąć oczy... _

* * *

_Otworzyli oczy, to samo ujrzeli: jego puste oczy, no i krew na bieli... _

Osunęła się na kolana przy nieruchomym ciele, nie rozumiejąc nic. Był, sekundy temu tu był, śmiał się, mówił... żył. I nagle w oczach zgasła iskra. Popatrzyła na swoje dłonie, na rękawiczki przesiąkające czerwienią. Taka sama czerwień zdobiła szkarłatny lakier auta.

Uniosła oczy, płacząc.

_Ona nie ma nic..._

Wysiadł z auta na drżących nogach.

_...on przeklina jazdę. _

Dla nich zawsze będzie pięć po trzeciej.


End file.
